glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Glyosynth
=Details= Onell Design and 1000Toyshttps://1000toys.jp/ have partnered to present a new figure based on the 1000Toys Synthetic body. It is the second Glyos-connected figure to be offered by 1000Toys after previously revealing Knights of the Synth based on Knights of the Slice. =Character History= "There are some fairly major things in the works over here (I'm aware that this always seems to be the case in these posts, but it's not without merit). We have some crossover projects that won't surface until later this year, but they are unlike anything we've explored before. Some of you are going to love it, and some will not at all, but it will definitely open up some exciting new worlds." - Matt Doughtyhttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/05/thank-you.html Glyosynth was originally slated to debut at Designer Con (DCON) 2017 at the price of $80 according to its card info at SDCC 2017. Instead the prototype was shown off as part of the 1000toys upcoming line-up. A more refined & painted version continued to be displayed as part of the upcoming 1000Toys line-up at multiple shows. At Five Points Fest 2018 it was revealed that Glyosynth had a new November 2018 release date. Possibly to debut for sale at Designer Con 2018 which takes place in mid-November. Update: "The 1000Toys project is set to rollout at the upcoming DCon event in November (judging from the test shots, this is going to be a fun one)." - Matt Doughtyhttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2018/07/revolutions-and-reinventions.html =Story= The nu:synth initiative continues... Introducing GLYOSYNTH is an epic crossover between Onell Design and 1000toys in 1/12 scale. Glyoverse denezians Pheyden, Buildman and Glyninja have be re-envisioned as Synthetic heroes (and yes there are Glyos compatible joints in the mix.)https://www.facebook.com/1000toys/videos/194048798188909/ =Gallery= Previews Glyosynth_prototype_d-amazing.jpg|Prototype (SDCC 2017)https://www.instagram.com/p/BWvo2G7F2vV/ SDCC-2017-1000-Toys-018.jpg|Prototype Glyninja head (SDCC 2017)http://news.tokunation.com 23416922_400939013653666_8247903535648210944_n.jpg|Traveler and Buildman (DCON 2017 Preview)https://www.instagram.com/p/BbX4llMjI8M/ 23421392_1134197876683853_1603490267178991616_n.jpg|Traveler and Buildman (DCON 2017 Preview)https://www.instagram.com/p/BbYAD9wDKBg/ 29737210_1976317779362629_7298718563550887936_n.jpg|Traveler (Toycon UK Preview)https://www.instagram.com/p/BhRBwLUF6C-/ 34395139_2073568292913701_1008729604120117248_n.jpg|Traveler and Buildman (Five Points Fest 2018 preview)https://www.instagram.com/p/BjiA62sjMwL/ 33989977_625314957816014_7794908954072449024_n.jpg|Traveler and Buildman (Five Points Fest 2018 preview)https://www.instagram.com/p/Bjhx0acDl9U/ 33545824_228531371070324_1434719445678292992_n.jpg|Traveler and Buildman (Five Points Fest 2018 preview)https://www.instagram.com/p/Bjlo-bRjxSK/ 33124071_252506795324975_6943199402924179456_n.jpg|Buildman (Five Points Fest 2018 preview) 33941834_194011604754111_8678817479901839360_n.jpg|Traveler (Five Points Fest 2018 preview) 33104318_2181424275423985_4911122325031616512_n.jpg|Traveler and Buildman (Five Points Fest 2018 preview) Battle-Worn-Boxes.png|Shipping boxes Characters Glyosynth-preview-set.jpg|Buildman, Pheyden, and Glyninja 1000toys_pheydenpreview.jpg|Pheyden 1000toys_buildmanpreview.jpg|Buildman 1000toys_glyninjapreview.jpg|Glyninja =Figures= Glyosynth Pheyden "Special Edition crossover with 1000toys. Includes 1 extra interchangeable lower arm, 3 pairs of hands and a Glyos compatible Phase Buster. Scarf and chest armor are removable and reversible. Comes packaged on a full color sealed blister card. All figures in the Nu:Synth Initiative are based on 1000toys groundbreaking hyper articulated 1/12 scale Synthetic Human featuring unmatched poseability plus a modularity that allows you to mix and match parts with other releases in the line." Production 1000toys Blue/Gray/Black Glyosynth Pheyden - nu:synth hyper articulated 1/12 scale Synthetic Human body with Glyos compatible joints in the mix. 1000toys style Traveler scarf, Phase Arm blaster arm, Regular arm with fist, and 4 additional hands. Carded figure. First released at Designer Con 2018 on November 16-18th, 2018 and online through Onell Design's store on December 11th, 2018. $80 each at DCon and $85 online.https://www.instagram.com/p/BqFqQT9BhXm/ Glyosynth-Pheyden-WEB-2_1024x1024@2x.png|Glyosynth Pheyden Glyosynth-Duo-CLOSE-WEB-2.png 1000toys_pheydenpreview.jpg|Pheyden preview 46139962_1935159966567990_4766594059886133248_o.jpg 46087528_1935159983234655_1012456574876123136_o.jpg 45898361_1935159953234658_4290269336217583616_o.jpg 45881393_1935160063234647_4567884314150174720_o.jpg 46051524_1935160079901312_9098365798228951040_o.jpg 45928628_1935160089901311_4859422858796859392_o.jpg|Glyosynth Line-up Glyosynth Buildman "Special Edition crossover with 1000toys. Includes 1 extra interchangeable lower arm, 3 pairs of hands and a Glyos compatible Phase Buster. Scarf and chest armor are removable and reversible. Comes packaged on a full color sealed blister card. All figures in the Nu:Synth Initiative are based on 1000toys groundbreaking hyper articulated 1/12 scale Synthetic Human featuring unmatched poseability plus a modularity that allows you to mix and match parts with other releases in the line." Production 1000toys Red/Gray/Black Glyosynth Buildman - nu:synth hyper articulated 1/12 scale Synthetic Human body with Glyos compatible joints in the mix. 1000toys style Traveler scarf, Phase Arm blaster arm, Regular arm with fist, and 4 additional hands. Carded figure. First released at Designer Con 2018 on November 16-18th, 2018 and online through Onell Design's store on December 11th, 2018. $80 each at DCon and $85 online. Glyosynth-Buildman-WEB-2_1024x1024@2x.png|Glyosynth Buildman Glyosynth-Duo-CLOSE-WEB-2.png 1000toys_buildmanpreview.jpg|Buildman preview 46061897_1935159779901342_3311587486509039616_o.jpg 45981487_1935159793234674_4008368114067570688_o.jpg 45931251_1935159783234675_7213758565633228800_o.jpg 45860109_1935159869901333_7347811431313571840_o.jpg 46087541_1935159879901332_2681476102982991872_o.jpg 46089012_1935159886567998_4253815397565857792_o.jpg 45928628_1935160089901311_4859422858796859392_o.jpg|Glyosynth Line-up Glyosynth Glyninja Production 1000toys White/Red/Gray Glyosynth Glyninja - nu:synth hyper articulated 1/12 scale Synthetic Human body with Glyos compatible joints in the mix. 1000toys style Robo Force Blasters (with RF tips). First offered as "Glyninja Light" for pre-order through Toy Pizza webstore on February 11th, 2019 and in-stock offered on February 27th, 2019. Shipping expected at end of February 2019. $85 each. 1000toys_glyninjapreview.jpg|Glyninja Preview 45928628_1935160089901311_4859422858796859392_o.jpg|Glyosynth Line-up Glyosynth-ninja-light-00_1024x1024@2x.jpg Glyosynth-ninja-light-01_1024x1024@2x.jpg Glyosynth-ninja-light-02_1024x1024@2x.jpg Glyosynth-ninja-light-03_1024x1024@2x.jpg Glyosynth-ninja-light-04_1024x1024@2x.jpg Glyosynth-ninja-light-05_1024x1024@2x.jpg Glyosynth-ninja-light-06_1024x1024@2x.jpg Glyosynth-ninja-light-07_1024x1024@2x.jpg Glyosynth Glyninja Dark "Onell Design x 1000toys! Introducing GLYNINJA Dark - a special release from the nu:synth initiative Glyosynth series! Glyosynth GLYNINJA Dark comes in a classic anti hero colorway combining the design aesthetic of Onell Design with 1000toys ultra-articulation including weapons with Glyos-compatible joints to boot. Glyosynth GLYNINJA Dark along with the entire nu:synth initiative Glyosynth series will be available for purchase at the Five Points Festival! Completists rejoice!" (Original listing) "Special Edition crossover with 1000toys. Includes 3 pairs of interchangeable hands and 2 Glyos compatible Satraku Clan blade blasters. Features a removable scarf, chest armor and soft goods cape. Comes packaged on a full color sealed blister card. All figures in the Nu:Synth Initiative are based on 1000toys groundbreaking hyper articulated 1/12 scale (6 inch) Synthetic Human featuring unmatched poseability plus a modularity that allows you to mix and match parts with other releases in the line." (Onell Design store description) Production 1000toys Black/Red/Gray Glyosynth Glyninja - nu:synth hyper articulated 1/12 scale Synthetic Human body with Glyos compatible joints in the mix. 1000toys style Robo Force Blasters (with RF blades). Five Points Fest 2019 Exclusive. Released at Five Points Fest 2019 on June 1-2nd, 2019. $80 each. Released online through the Onell Design store on November 24th, 2019. $85 each. 61242992_2207474499336534_5212378413574127616_o.jpg|Glyninja Dark 60658622_697885027312251_6951564716415393151_n.jpg 60678361_2541865112492400_5561116806666238394_n.jpg 59867862_303749293908701_8416925713245257897_n.jpg 60983224_2036436416485063_3907285645493982705_n.jpg 60081637_2371545879770174_3153934263441537654_n.jpg 60217203_819711588403660_4819049635451915368_n.jpg Glyosynth-Glyninja-Dark-WEB.png Glyosynth-Glyninja-Dark-CLOSE-WEB.png =Press Release= The nu:synth initiative continues... Introducing GLYOSYNTH is an epic crossover between Onell Design and 1000toys in 1/12 scale. Glyoverse denezians Pheyden, Buildman and Glyninja have be re-envisioned as Synthetic heroes (and yes there are Glyos compatible joints in the mix.)https://www.facebook.com/1000toys/videos/194048798188909/ Glyosynth PHEYDEN and Glyosynth BUILDMAN - the first 2 entries in the GLYOSYNTH line will debut at DesignerCon 2018! 1000toys Booth 3428! The Glyos System Series is a pioneering peg and socket joint system known as the “Fit Function” created by Matt Doughty of Onell Design (think LEGO for action figures) for his own original series of Glyos action figures. The system is now in use by over 20 different independent toy makers creating an ever-expanding universe of mix-and-match playability. All figures in the nu-synth initiative are based on 1000toys groundbreaking hyper articulated 1/12 scale Synthetic Human featuring unmatched poseability plus a modularity that allows you to mix and match parts with other releases in the line. Glyoverse denizens PHEYDEN, BUILDMAN and GLYNINJA have be re-envisioned as synthetic heroes and yes there are Glyos compatible joints in the mix. Combined with the integral modularity of the nu:synth line, a whole new universe of possibilities opens up. Both figures come with multiple handsets and an old-school blister package. Glyosynth PHEYDEN and BUILDMAN will be available in limited quantities at the following international events: DesignerCon 2018 (Anaheim, California, U.S.A.) * November 16 -18, 2018 Tokyo Comic Con (Makuhari Messe, Japan) * November 30 - December 2, 2018 Toy Soul 2018 (Hong Kong) * December 14 - 16, 2018 GLYNINJA will be coming in early 2019! Stay tuned for further news regarding releases and online sales! =References= Category:Onell Design Category:1000Toys